chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Religious Freedom in Chawosauria
Religious Chawosaurians face legal challenges not experienced by non-religious Chawosaurians. Since 2017, Religion is illegal in Chawosauria by a landslide of Chawosaurian States, before 2017, Religion was illegal by a Unanimity of Chawosaurian States, the first law protecting Religious Freedom was the Swedish Religious Freedom and Secular Equality Act passed by the Chawosaurian Jurisdiction in the Kingdom of Sweden nationwide and Chawosaurian Jurisdictions in 10 Cities legalized Religion without providing Human Rights. Religion does not play a good role in the Chawosaurian Myth, but Chawosauria shows no status of any human rights for anyone based on religious and cultural background, in addition, the Chawosaurian Government shows human rights abuses against religious minorities and shows no compassion, during the Timothy Max Roosevelt Era, Religious People were punished, ignored and sentenced to death based on their religious and cultural background, Chawosauria does not have a good record on Freedom of Religion and bans literally all religions, but encourages Secular Government and State Atheism, Freedom of Religion is widely rejected by the Chawosaurian People and Government and the Religious People suffer the most harsher discriminations and Chawosaurian Society considers religious people as "unjust" and "unworthy" and "Not tobe trusted by all of society", however, the Chawosaurian Society has no interest in respecting the traditions of religious people, Chawosaurian Society beats, harm, insults, assaults, and bigot against religious people, 98.18% of Civilians in Chawosauria are Secular and 4.8% of Civilians are not secular, and that 4.8% face discriminatory attitudes and policies from Chawosaurian Society. On January 1, 2017, the Chawosaurian Jurisdiction of Sweden has passed a law for the very first time in Chawosaurian History to have outlawed incarceration of Religious Chawosaurians. On September 4, 2017, the Chawosaurian Citizenship Council, approved by the Chawosaurian General Assembly on September 3, 2017, repealed Abooksigun Eluwilussit's 2016 Citizenship Act, purposely taking away Citizenship from the Religious Community. Chawosaurian Laws regarding Religion Under Section 126 of the Penal Code, religion is illegal and the belief in religion and the faith in religion and belief in faith, are also criminal offense, and their currently punishable by capital punishment. Chawosaurian Jurisdiction in Sweden The Chawosaurian State of Sweden decriminalized Religion on January 1, 2017, with their Religious Freedom and Secular Equality Act, this act marked the very first time in Chawosaurian History, a Chawosaurian Jurisdiction has made it illegal for Chawosaurian Law Enforcers to incarcerate a religion or religious group. Local Jurisdictions of Chawosauria On January 17, 2017, 10 World Major Cities, Tokyo, New York City, Moscow, Shanghai, Beijing, Berlin, Rio De Janerio, London, Paris, and Saint Petersburg, where Chawosaurian Jurisdictions on Local Levels, the 10 Chawosaurian Jurisdictions of these 11 Major Global Cities has Decriminalized Religion, making Religion Legalized for the first time on the Local Level in Chawosaurian History. List of Legalizations Since late 2015, Religious Chawosaurians and their Multiculturalist Allies have been trying to legalize Religion in Chawosauria nationwide. Failed four attempts. Chawosauria would not legalize religion nationwide but are Chawosaurian Jurisdictions who are putting progressive efforts on legalizing religion. The Proponents of Religious Freedom have failed to strike down State Atheism Laws four times. List of Federal Efforts of Legalization * (2015): ''Bismarck v. Chawosauria'' (failed) * (2015): Powell v. Chawmania (failed) * (2015-2017): Mhasalkar v. Chawmania (failed) * (2017): Religious Freedom Amendment (failed) * (2017): Civil Rights Act of 2017 (Processing) List of Successful Legalization Processes # (January 1, 2017): Sweden # (January 16, 2017): New York City # (January 17, 2017): Tokyo # (January 17, 2017): Beijing # (January 17, 2017): Shanghai # (January 17, 2017): Berlin # (January 17, 2017): London # (January 17, 2017): Moscow # (January 17, 2017): Saint Petersburg # (January 17, 2017): Rio De Janeiro # (January 21, 2017): Paris # (February 14, 2017): Los Angeles # (February 14, 2017): Los Vegas # (February 14, 2017): Seattle # (February 14, 2017): Canberra # (February 14, 2017): Glasgow # (February 14, 2017): Mexico City # (February 14, 2017): Chicago # (February 14, 2017): Detriot # (February 14, 2017): Niagara Falls # (February 24, 2017): New York (State) # (February 24, 2017): New Jersey # (February 24, 2017): Deleware # (February 24, 2017): Connecticut # (March 13, 2017): Vermont # (March 13, 2017): Massachusetts # (March 13, 2017): Ontario # (March 13, 2017): Quebec # (June 1, 2017): California (State) # (June 1, 2017): Arizona (State) # (June 1, 2017): Others List of Incoming Legalization Efforts * New Zealand * New South Wales, Australia * Sydney, Australia * Levi, Finland * Finland Conditions of Religious People in Chawosaurian Society Chawosaurian Society disapproves world religion being believed and practiced in Chawosauria, however, the Chawosaurian Government does not recognizes religious freedom and instead, religious people face societal difficulties caused by society around them. Earning Citizenship Religious People being Chawosaurian Citizens is so very difficult, Religious People are denied citizenship by the Chawosaurian Citizenship Organization and Association and Citizenship Certificates are not available for religious individuals, under Chawosaurian Law, children can't have citizenship until their adults, but when religious adults demand to claim citizenship, a majority of them are denied because of their cultural background, while a minority of them, lied in order to claim citizenship, other openly religious people fought for their citizenship. Education and Student Codes The Chawosaurian Education Organization does not allow religion, and students who are of religious and cultural backgrounds, are forced into hiding, while those religious children, or children of religious parents, seeking an education are denied an education, but if any student is exposed, a majority of Chawosaurian Schools expelled the exposed student and call the law enforcement on the child and his or her parents, while a minority of schools, use punishments by spanking, humiliation and even, expose the student's religion to the whole school in order to allow bullying and discrimination, no school is held accountable for suicides caused by bigotry and bullying, in fact, there is no Chawosaurian Law, protecting religious students from bigotry and bullying from both students and adults, and those students who don't show bigotry against the exposed student, were assumed tobe religious as well and rumors are allowed by policy tobe spread and more suicides to spread. Other Schools, when a student is found out tobe religious, the school orders Religious-Removal Therapy and while spending time in prison, in 1962, Timothy Max Roosevelt passed a federal school policy that if any religious student is exposed, that student deserve a 20 lash spanking in front of the whole classroom or school as humiliation as punishment. On August 20, 2016, Chawosauria passed a new law that if a student is exposed, that student will face humiliation by sitting on the stool chair with a pointy hat says "i'm a whatever religion please bully me". By September of 2016, the Humiliation Punishments has got worse and worse and had attracted more school bullies, most Chawosaurian Schools allowed bullies to physically beat the exposed religious student right in front of the whole classroom. On November 28, 2016, the Chawosaurian Government passed another law that if a student is discovered tobe religious, that information must be reported to both the police and the students' parents without their consent, which the private lives of religious students are violated without consent, the Chawosaurian Labor Defense Department passed a policy on November 30, 2016, that all employees are tobe checked for religious affiliation in order to report more criminals to the police, and or fire them. On December 18, 2016, the Chawosaurian Education Department passed a policy that states that all students are tobe checked for religious beliefs by having their brains scanned, because the Chawosaurians have been determined to track down all religious people and bring them to "justice". By January 1, 2017, the Chawosaurian Federal Government will pass a law that would ban Religion everywhere from Private Mind to Social Mind. Meaning Religion is banned in the brains of all people, basically people can't have think religious things, or believe in religion secretly. Employment, Housing, Credit and Labor Union and Child Custody ''' Exposed religious employees, such as teachers, agents and whatever, are fired based on their religious and cultural backgrounds, Exposed Religious People lose their credit and health benefits and even lose that also in the labor unions, exposed religious homeowners lose their houses, exposed religious families lose their children, and if the child is already converted into a religion, that child will face therapy. Religious People are banned from home ownership, banned from owning a restaurant or running a corporation. '''Healthcare and Social Services In 1947, Timothy Max Roosevelt wrote a law that made it a serious felony for all Jobs, Joints, Corporations and all social service agencies to serve religious people, Healthcare is a crime in Chawosauria regardless of any people, the law was so very well enforced by Antonio Kingston, Joseph Lopez and Samantha Wawetseka. Abooksigun Eluwilussit is enforcing the law, but not very well, Abortion Clinics ban religious women who are seeking Abortions, Dental Clinics ban religious people from Dental Care, Chawosauria has no hospitals because medical care is illegal in Chawosauria. Community Service and Volunteer Work Religious People are banned from services, and they're banned from being served, the Chawosaurian Volunteer Association bans religious people and ban their volunteer workers from serving religious people. Chawosaurian Primer, Antonio Kingston signed a community service policy, banning religious people from doing community services. Equal Rights and Opportunity Religious People are banned from the Chawosaurian Equal Rights Organization and Chawosaurian Dream Association's social programs on helping people reaching their dreams, in 1962, Timothy Max Roosevelt signed a policy that Children who dreams big and follows the rules, can achieves what he or she wants, it is the Chawosaurian Dream Act, but here's the bad news, the law bans religious children from being supported by both the Chawosaurian Equal Rights Organization and Chawosaurian Dream Association. History of Religion in Chawosauria Freedom of Religion in Chawosauria There once was a time when Chawosauria actually had freedom of religion, but was take away in the 1940s, however, Christianity could'if been the biggest religion in Chawosauria and would'if been the Official State Religion in Chawosauria, but after the end of the 1930s, Timothy Max Roosevelt issued two discriminatory laws, Section 126 of the Chawallianic Penal Code, and the Ordinance of Chawosauria Act. Timothy Max Roosevelt Era During the reign of Timothy Max Roosevelt, Religion was widely condemned and the whole society had anxiety against religion, there was a societal widespread of Antireligious Phobias and Nightmares when being educated under Chawallian Standards on religion, Timothist Society had always been so uncomfortable hearing, seeing or even being educated about Religion, the word "Religion" was classified as a cuss word and Children were disciplined for saying that word. Nobody said the words Christianity, Bible, Jesus, Buddha, Shaman or even Hindu '''or any other word defines and or means religion because they were all classified as curse words and were illegal widely everywhere to say. Fear of Religion was everywhere, Phobic Prejudices and Discrimination were so worse, the whole society were all Christianophobic against Christians, society though of Christians as dangerously infected and infectious to anybody, because Christianity is the most hated religion in Chawosauria, both the Chawosaurian Government and People feared that the people around society, could be Christian, and that causes a widespread Paranoid Christianophobia in the Imperial Chawallian Empire. Timothy Max Roosevelt sentenced religious people to death by being drowned and boiled in chemicals, being dipped in lava, being dissected alive and awake, being cannibalized, and if women, face 100 lashes. '''Post-Timothy Max Roosevelt Era During the 21st century, the fear of Christianity decreased, but prejudice still existed, when Timothy died in 2011, Christians still face persecution and discrimination, as for religious people, they face the same as usual, after the beginning the Religious Liberty Movement, the Chawosaurian Government showed resistances and bad attitudes. Religious Freedom Movement The Religious Freedom Movement began on August 21, 2015, on that day, the Christians finally came out and then began to challenge the law, and challenge Chawosaurian Society, after Chawosauria questioned religious people with skeptical questions about their movement, there would be more problems. Chawosaurian Society was skeptical about religious people fighting for freedom, and doubt the government is ever gonna recognize their human rights. Antonio Kingston did not had any record on religious people because the Religious Liberty Movement did not began during his tuner, which Antonio died of a Heartattack on May 18, 2015, and the Religious Liberty Movement began three months after his death, when Joseph Lopez was primer, he ordered military domestic action. On November 26, 2015 to February 17, 2017, the Religious People attempted to challenge the law, but by February 17, 2017, it was a failed attempt again, the first civil rights case was currently the federal case of ''Powell v. Chawmania'' case, which was also a failure. Chawosauria and HIV/AIDS See: ''Chawosauria and HIV/AIDS'' As the Aids Epidemic began to spread, religious societies didn't knew about to do, but in Chawosauria, the Chawosaurian Government did not allowed religious leaders to respond to the Aids epidemic in Chawosauria, Chawosauria punished certain people with AIDS. Chawosaurian Government and Religious People The Chawosaurian Government is still skeptical towards religious people challenging the government's power to ban religion, the government thinks it's a joke and the religious people would never get any support from any Chawosaurian Governments. Abooksigun Eluwilussit's record on Religious Freedom Chawosaurian Leader, Abooksigun Eluwilussit, signed the Citizenship Act of 2016, adding religion in the bill, but when the U.S. State of Mississippi signed an Anti-LGBT (Anti-Gay) Religious Liberty Act, Abooksigun ordered the signing into law, of Proposition 11, which amended the Chawosaurian Constitution banning the federal or state legalization of Christianity, Abooksigun still refused to legalize any religion and hand them any rights. Abooksigun is also skeptical about religion, and skeptical towards the religious liberty movement as well, and is showing massive silence towards the religious liberty movement. Abooksigun does not really hate religious people, but fears that if he does legalize Religion, it would lead to the consequences of having religious terrorism, such as Islamic Terrorists blowing up pleases, Christian Terrorists attacking Abortion Clinics and Gay Clubs (for example), Abooksigun remembers that when the Europeans first came to America, Native Americans (his ancestors and ethnicity), were looked at as "savages", because they were "uncivilized", because they didn't believed in god, (one of the reasons), so the Europeans are going to attack them and drive them off their lands and or move them to other lands. Abooksigun suffers of Bipolar difficulty of deciding rather to legalize religion, or refuse to do so, for example, he signed the Citizenship Act of 2016, which added religion in it, but wants to repeal it because he fears this would allow religious terrorism. Samantha Wawetseka's record on Religious Freedom Leader, Samantha Wawetseka didn't had a great record on religious people and she is also skeptical towards the religious liberty movement as well, as Samantha began to show negative views on Religious People. Samantha ignored the Religious Freedom Movement and didn't want to support it nor whatsoever, showing skeptical attitudes that they will remove Anti-Religious Laws. Joseph Lopez's record on Religious Freedom Joseph Lopez had a bad record on Religious Liberty and was a Muslim, he would try again recover from many of the prejudices he done. Timothy Max Roosevelt's record on Religious Freedom Timothy has a bad record on Religious People's Human Rights and was very torturous towards Religious People. Chawosaurian Discriminatory Policies against Religious People Through out the years since the Timothy Max Roosevelt Era, Chawosauria passed numerous Discriminatory Policies, a majority of them, were passed by Timothy Max Roosevelt. Chawosaurian Societal Attitudes towards Christianity Chawosauria is still a Christianophobic society and prejudice still haunts Chawosauria, Chawosaurian Society classify Christians as infectious, haunting, evil and demonic people, Chawosaurians would freak out when seeing a Christian walking across them, to the Chawosaurians, that's a demonic spirit walking pass them in a haunting way, to the Chawosaurians, Christians spread fear and anxiety and phobia. During the years of 1000 to 1492, the Chawalliankalitans still hated the Christians because the ambitious vikings of the Arctic area were Christians, which in the Ancient Chawalliankalitan Religion, war, terrorism and murder were all Unforgivable Sins and those who done those sins, will not receive an afterlife. In the Kalitan Nation of the Chawosaurian World, Christians are shunned, because the Kalitans still believe in the Chawalliankalitan Faith, the reason why the Christians are shunned by Kalitans is because the Old Testament of the Christian Bible included Capital Punishment, which the Kalitans looks at the old testament and calls it an unforgivable sin because the death penalty is basically killing someone and killing someone is obviously terrorism and in the Chawalliankalitan Religion, terrorism is an unforgivable sin and so is capital punishment because capital punishment is specifically defined as terrorism in the Chawalliankalitan Faith thereby it can't condoned, and the Kalitans do have Christians in their land and the Kalitans know the bible so well that they saw capital punishment in the old testament, which caused Christian Kalitans tobe shunned in Kalitan Society. In the Chawallian Side of the Chawosaurian World, which no faith at all, Christians are hunted, arrested, slaughtered and hanged under bridges, and Chawosauria-wide, under the laws of Section 126 and the Ordinance of Chawosauria Act, Christianity is a serious crimes and is socially unacceptable, Chawosaurian Societal Attitudes towards Judaism and Jewish People Chawosaurian Society distrust Jewish People, Chawosauria is Antisemitic towards Jews and no classifications are discovered yet. Chawosaurian Human Rights Commission and Religious People The Chawosaurian Human Rights Commission states that in this quote "Religion will take away your right to live if you live in Chawosauria" Chawosaurian Military Association and Religious People The Chawosaurian Military refused to let religious people in and give them welfare benefits. Timothy Max Roosevelt's legacy in the Religious Community Timothy's legacy is a matter of hatred, bigotry and controversial debate, the Religious People are trying to tell the Chawosaurian Government that Timothy Max Roosevelt was ambitious and evil, but that insulted the Chawosaurian Government in a way and harsh arguments. Political Platform of the Continent Union The Continent Union Council has not decided, nor argued about Human Rights for Religious People. List of Chawosaurian Monarchs by Opinion about Religion* Emperor Chawalliankalita Emperor, Chawalliankalita, the first monarch of Chawosauria, was a Chawalliankalitan, who had no religious affiliation, before Chawalliankalitanism, he was not affiliated with any religion. Maronardo the Great Maronardo the Great was a Chawalliankalitan, but he addressed religious rituals as partnered with his god, Chawigold, the Chawalliankalitans had Friday feasts for Chawigold. Johnathan Montgomery Johnathan Montgomery allowed Religious Freedom, but prejudice against Christians still occur among Chawalliankalitans, Montgomery suspended Christian Immigration because of the First Brutal War. Jonathan Santiago Jonathan Santiago was the last monarch to have allowed Religious Freedom, but was still hostile to Christianity. In Chawosauria, Hostility towards Christianity in Chawosauria began in the Viking Age, with Suspended Immigration or Land Expelling under the Santiago Administration. Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy Max Roosevelt was the first Monarch in Chawosaurian History to have been openly hostile to religion in a very ugly manner, he proposed a State Atheist Policy and demanded his State Atheist Law tobe Implemented, his law was very successful and was very hostile to anyone who don't obey it. Timothy Max Roosevelt won a landslide victory in 1975, which causes a backlash to Religious Freedom, Section 126 passes completely and Religious Persecution began. Samantha Wawetseka Samantha Wawetseka opposed Religious Freedom and denied legalizing Religions. Abooksigun Eluwilussit Abooksigun Eluwilussit did nothing to address Religious Persecution, but did proposed the Citizenship Act of 2016, which defined Religious People as Citizens. Malina Parker Malina Parker became the first monarch in Chawosaurian History to fully address Religious Persecution as a Human Rights Violation, and then attempted to legalize religion federally by proposing the Religious Freedom Amendment into the Chawosaurian Constitution, but was suspended from governing, but she still fights to get the amendment, but Malina was Assassinated by a terrorist organization because of her best efforts to decriminalize religions, Malina Parker was the first Monarch since Johnathan Maximilian tobe Assassinated. See also * Timothy Max Roosevelt * Timothy Max Roosevelt's Capital Punishments * Christians in Chawosauria, Chawosauria and Christianity * Jews in Chawosauria, Jude Code * ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'', ''Lawson v. Barnwall'', ''Powell v. Chawmania'' * Abooksigun Eluwilussit, Adsila Ahyoka, Degotoga Atagulkalu